Top O' the Morn' to Ya
by thesongremainsthesame
Summary: Just a St. Patrick's Day OneShot. It's light and fluffy. RHr. Please READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This St. Patrick's Day fic popped into my mind when my friend was telling me about hers. Her penname is Chikin Wang. If she posts her fic (which will more than likely be called 'The Leprechauns Attack at Dawn) you should read and review, because I know she'd appreciate it.

All right, enough of that. Now read and review mine! You simply must! I will die if you don't! Just kiddin'. But reviews would be greatly appreciated and would help boost my ego.

Oh, and one more thing. My friend told me that people in England don't pinch people that forget to wear green on St. Patty's Day. But, for the sake of the story, let's say they do.

-Top O' the Morn' to Ya-

A burst of emerald green light burst through the Gryffindor boys' Common Room. Ron's eyes shot open, his wand in hand. He thought the worst was happening. "Expelli- SEAMUS! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

He saw his Irish friend leaning over a large box. A Filibuster firework was whizzing above his head, emitting what looked like glittery shamrocks and playing an Irish tune. Ron sighed in relief and layed back in his bed and punched the blanket at his side. "Seamus, I thought you were a Death Eater or something. I thought we were all about to be Avada Kedavraed to death!"

Seamus laughed. "Sorry, mate. I was just testing some of these Filibuster St. Patrick's Day fireworks for the party tonight."

Ron grumbled moodily to himself while Seamus began whistling to himself. "Better wear green, mate. Or else you'll get pinched!"

Ron glared at him. "I think that's a stupid tradition," Ron replied.

Seamus looked taken aback. Ron smiled evilly to himself as he headed for the bathroom to take his shower. After spending a drowsy half in hour in the steamy shower, he dried off and put on his robes. He didn't have any green on, but what the hell, he could stand a few pinches. His green shirt was dirty. Ron picked up his heavy bookbag, and was thankful it was a Friday. He headed down to the Common Room, where he met up with Hermione and Harry, as usual. Hermione was whispering something to Harry as Ron stepped up. He narrowed his eyes questioningly at Harry and raised an eyebrow. He was completely aware of Hermione walking around him in circle, looking him over from head to foot. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm and heard Hermione shriek triumphantly.

"Ow...'Mione!" he yelped.

"You aren't wearing green, Ronald. Where is your holiday spirit?" Hermione asked, smirking.

Ron glared at her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Okay, are you done?" he asked grumpily.

"What's your problem, Ronald? I'm just joking with you!" she cried and she turned on heel and stormed out of the Common Room. Ron sighed and Harry cleared his throat. "Well, shall we go down?"

Ron began stride away. "Why does she bloody have to do that?"

Harry was confused. "What? She was being traditional, Ron. Everyone who doesn't wear green gets pinched!"

"It's a stupid tradition!" he practically yelled at Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting at the end of the table by herself, bent over a piece of parchment. Ron sat across from her and sniffed stiffly. She looked up at him as Harry sat next to her. Ron saw that her eyes were puffy and swollen and her cheeks tear stained. She tried desperately to keep her lips pursed but the bottom one quavered slightly. Ron felt like such an arse. He looked down at his food to avoid her stare. She finally spoke up. "Why do we always have to do this, Ron?"

He shrugged. "Do what?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him in anger. "You know what I mean, Ronald! Argue!"

He shrugged once more. "I dunno. Relieves stress, I guess."

Hermione looked down at her parchment and Ron heard her sniff. He sighed. "Don't cry, 'Mione. I'm sorry I'm such an arsehole."

She nodded and stood. Just as she did so, twenty small leprechauns entered the Great Hall. They were dancing and singing an ancient Celtic warrior song that Hermione recognized from her History of Magic studies. The leprechauns were throwing large fistfuls of gold coins. One hit Ron in the head, causing Hermione to burst out laughing. Ron rubbed his head, smiling slightly at a snort Hermione had just emitted. He picked up the coin from the tabletop and examined it carefully. He noticed it was a foil covered chocolate coin and unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and Ron gave her a lop-sided grin. Ron didn't know this, but that smile always made Hermione swoon and go weak at the knees. She cleared her throat and motioned toward the double doors leading from the Hall.

"Shall we head to class?" she asked, slightly strained as she fought to keep her wits about her as Ron pouted.

They headed toward the dungeons for Potions, and they ran into Malfoy in the front of the door with his posse. "The school looks rather...presentable decorated with Slytherin colors, doesn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat in between Ron and Harry. It was going to be a long day...

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"'Mione, you want to come with me to Hogsmeade? I've got to get the Butterbeer... for the party, you know?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at the sky. A violent March/ spring storm threatened. But she looked back at Ron with his questioning eyes, and against her better judgment, she complied. "All right. But we had better make this fast. There's a storm blowing in."

Ron looked at the sky and nodded. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door. "Well, let's get going!"

"But, Ron, I still have my schoolbooks," Hermione argued.

Ron waved his wand over them and they shrunk. He stuck them in his pocket and put her backpack on his back. "C'mon."

They got to the general store and Ron picked up every case of butterbeer they had. He pulled a small envelope from his pocket and payed for it. The wizard behind the counter gave him an ogg look. Who wouldn't when you've got enough butterbeer to make a fountain? He thinked the wizard and waved his wand over the cases too. They shrunk, and one by one, Ron put them in her backpack. Hermione gave him a questioning look and he smiled. "We don't want Dumbledore to find out about the party? It would look a little conspicuous if we walked in with ten cases of butterbeer.

Hermione nodded and mentally kicked herself for not already knowing this. Ron swung the pack onto his back with no effort at all and opened the door. Hermione stepped out and was immediately soaked to the core. The rain had certainly come, and was the hardest she had seen since her third year, when a Quidditch game took place in the rain. The same game that Harry fell off his broom in.

The rain was coming down in gigantic drops, plopping onto Hermione's bare skin. It was a chilly rain, and she sighed. Ron grabbed her hand and they took off running. Ron heard Hermione laughing behind him and turned around. "What is so funny?" he asked as though she were mad, just as they reached the entrance door to Hogwarts.

She pointed at him and laughed. He must have looked a mess, but she...well she just looked downright beautiful. Her hair was stuck in curly clumps to her face and shoulders. Her face was red from the wind and running. Her eyes were playful and full of laughter. Her clothes were soaked, and clinging to every part of her body.

Hermione thought Ron looked good too. His hair was stuck to his forehead and was dripping all over his face. He had taken off his school tie and shirt, and was walking around in only a white undershirt, which she could see through. Rain was dripping from his shoulders, and clung desperately to his eyelashes. She laughed and took both of her hands and wiped his hair from his forehead.

His ears turned a bright red, as did his cheeks, and Hermione felt her own cheeks flush. "Well, er- let's get everyone their liquid refreshments, shall we?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

When they entered the Common Room, they were blinded by green, everywhere. It looked like the Emerald Isle itself, with pictures posted on the walls reading, "Erin go bragh!"

Irish punk music poured into the room. Those Filibusters Seamus Finnegan had been testing earlier were everywhere, whizzing past their heads, leaving glittery shamrocks in their tracks. "We've got the butterbeer!" Hermione shouted.

"Excellent! Where's the firewhiskey?" Seamus said rubbing his hands together.

"You will not be drinking!" Hermione shouted.

Seamus laughed. "Funny Hermione. Do you think I am honestly going to give up drinking and celebrating on am Irish National holiday? Puh-lease"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I am Head Girl and I forbid it!" she said, the anger boiling under her skin.

"Leave it alone Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione looked at him, hurt as though she had expected him to take her side. She glared at him and then turned quickly on her heel and stormed away. She headed into the Head Girl's room. Ron sighed to himself and headed to the showers, still soaking wet and beginning to smell like sweaty rainwater.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Ron dressed and went down to the party, putting on all-ready-worn-once-this-week green shirt. He skimmed the party for a familiar bush of chestnut hair. He didn't find it and assumed she was still pissed at him and sitting up in her room. He made two drinks, and turned to go up to the dormitory. He stopped to watch Seamus drunkenly do an Irish jig/ river dance. He was mildly amused but knew he had to get to Hermione. He went up to his dorm and grabbed his broom. He opened his window and flew out, the two drinks in hand.

The storm had died down to a light drizzle. He flew to the Head Girl dormitory's window. He peered inside and saw Hermione lying lazily on the bed, reading a book. He tapped on the window. She jumped slightly and gave him a bewildered look. She rushed to the window and opened it for him. "Ron! What are you doing? You shouldn't be up here! Why aren't you down at the party?" she asked, talking quickly.

He put a finger to her lips and handed her a drink. "Here. I figured you needed some company. You shouldn't be alone on a holiday."

"It's only St. Patrick's Day," she replied taking a sip of the drink and realizing it had been spiked. She spit it back into the cup and set it on her night table.

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "And regardless of whether or not its only St. Patrick's Day, you still shouldn't be up here alone while there's a party downstairs."

He smiled devilishly at her and she raised an eyebrow. He pinched her arm. "Ow! Ron, what was that for?" she asked, only playing hurt.

"Well, one, I'm getting you back for this morning, and two, you aren't wearing green!" Ron said happily, taking a sip of his drink.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and pinched him back. "Hey, you can't pinch me! I'm wearing green!" he cried out.

She did it again. He narrowed his eyes at her. They went back and forth, until Hermione issued Ron a rather painful pinch. She then leaned up and kissed his lips, swallowing the small yelp he admitted at her last assault. When he kissed her back, Hermione pulled away suddenly. She turned her back toward him. "Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just...now I've ruined our whole friendship-" she said looking back his way, but now directly into his eyes.

Ron swallowed her ranting with a kiss, placing a hand on her cheek. Hermione ran a hand over his upper arm, where only seconds before she had pinched until it had a large red spot. Ron pulled a curly by her face lightly and it bounced back into place. He smiled into her lips and she pulled him closer.

Maybe St. Patrick's Day wasn't so bad after all...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All right, review now, please. Tell me if you like it, or if it sucked. Or if it was cute. And keep in mind it literally hit me today in Health class. 


End file.
